Years After Hogwarts
by HarrysAngelGal
Summary: Hi! It's me, Hermione187! My new name, for this series only! Watch out...a h/h romance is up ahead, along with a g/d one, I'm sooooo evil ::cackles evilly::


**_6 years after Hogwarts_**

"The Beginning"  
  


"HARRY!" yelled Hermione, pulling her blue high heels onto her feet, "Come on!We gotta go, NOW!"

"Coming, coming!" he said, coming down the stairs, while straightening his tie.It wasn't perfect, but he dropped it.Hermione went over to him, and began doing the womanly thing and straightening it herself.

Harry caught the glimmer of her wedding ring and leaned down to kiss her hand.Hermione let out a giggle."Harry…sheesh, we're married already!"

"So what?" he asked, also laughing now, "Doesn't mean I can't put the 'ole 'Harry Potter' charm on ya!"

"Shut up…" she said, bopping him on the head playfully.She went to grab her purse.

"Ginny is going to be so ticked…" she muttered, counting how much money she had.

"I only have sickles and nuts, Harry!" cried Hermione, wondering where the rest of her money had gone.Harry came up from behind her.

"Don't worry, Herm.What are we gonna need money for?It's a wedding!" cried Harry, lifting her into his arms, and carrying her out the front door.Hermione giggled non-stop until they got to their car and began to drive to the Weasley household.

"WHERE THE HECK IS HERMIONE!?" shrieked Ginny, looking out the window of her room, scanning the horizon for the sign of a broom.Rebecca O' Ryan was the first to come running up the stairs, hearing Ginny's scream.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning on the bed, and panting, "Who died?"

"No one…my maid of honor still isn't here!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air.The bouquet she had been holding of roses and baby's breath went flying out of her hands.Rebecca made a quick dive to catch it.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, meaning her husband-to-be of course, "Is he having second thoughts?"

"No, he's to nervous to speak!" cried Rebecca, grinning, "Your brother and I added a special surprise to the cake…"

"Wonderful, a surprise, just what I need!" said Ginny, sarcastically.She turned on her heal, and marched into her parents bedroom.

As she did, a car pulled up into the driveway.A tall, black-haired man stepped out.He went to the passenger side door, and opened it for a beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed girl.

"Ginny!" yelled the girl, running in the front door and up the three flights of stairs, "Ginny, I'm here!"

"It's about time Hermione!" screamed Ginny from the flight above.Hermione ran up the next flight, and met Ginny at the top of the staircase.

"I couldn't find the shoes you picked out, they ended up being in the back of the car," muttered Hermione, still trying to regain her breathe.Ginny smiled, and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

"My mom was dumb enough to leave my wedding present from her to me on her bed…" she said, opening the door to a huge room.On the bed, in a cage, sat a large, snowy-white, owl.It looked similar to Hedwig, but this one had orange eyes, and a tint of blue in the snow-colored fur.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" cried Hermione before Ginny could cover her mouth.Soon enough, Molly was standing right in front of the two girls.

"Ginny!" she yelled, near tears, "You weren't supposed to go in here…"

"I was trying to find YOU!" she yelled back, ruffling her wedding dress, "And, I needed to ask you if you could fix this…"

She turned around to reveal a great big rip in the back of her dress."No problem…" muttered Molly, taking out her wand.She fixed it in a matter of seconds.

"Gosh, you should see how nervous he is," said Rebecca, coming into the room.She gasped when she saw Hermione.

"HERM!" shrieked Rebecca, her annoying American accent filling the room, "HOW THE HECK ARE YA?"

"Fine fine…" said Hermione, trying to shush her, "Try not to be so loud Rebecca…"

"Sorry!" said Rebecca more quietly, "But I haven't seen you in like, 2 years!"

"Girls, almost time!" interrupted Molly.All of the girls filed out of the room, Ginny in front, the bell of her skirt dancing around like a thousand fairies, racing to get her shoes on.

"What's up Ginny's butt today?" asked Rebecca, obviously to Hermione.Hermione laughed and shrugged, and they all began to go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Herm…" said Harry, taking her hand, "Ready?"

"I think so, gosh, where's Ron?Somewhere making out with Lavender?" she muttered, sarcastically.Harry shot her a quick glance, and pulled Hermione into one of the many empty bedrooms.

"In here." He mouthed.Hermione took a peak, and saw Ron looking at a little box in his hands.He looked sad.

"Ron…what's wrong?" she asked, pushing open the door.Harry didn't go in.He knew what was wrong already.

"Oh, hey Herm…" he said in an almost tearful voice, "Just, a terrible day I guess…"

"Nonsense!" cried Hermione, slapping him on the back.Ron coughed out a bunch of slugs."Oh, sorry…" said Hermione, jumping off the bed on which she had sat, to get away from the glowing slimy things, "What happened?"

"I asked Lavender to marry me." He said, running a hand through his hair, "She said no, and fired that spell at me."

"Oh Ron!" cried Hermione, sitting down beside him again, and putting a arm around his shoulders, "Ron, Ron, Ron…it's going to be ok…"

"No it won't…" sobbed Ron, leaning on Hermione's shoulder.He began to streak her shoulder with tears.Hermione looked at Ron sympathetically.How could this have happened?

"Where's Lavender?" asked Hermione, trying to stop him from crying.Ron lifted his head for a second.

"She went into the backyard," he muttered.Hermione promised she'd be back later, and that he should get over it for awhile, until after the wedding at least.She then walked out of the room, going to find Lavender.

As Hermione rushed down the many hallways of the Weasley household, she saw the groom through one of the windows.His hands were in his hair; as if this were the last time he'd ever see the world.Hermione's blue velvet bell skirt made a noise on the floor, and the groom looked up.Hermione quickly ran on to the next room.

"Lavender…" called Hermione, still checking every room.She finally came across her, in one of the extra bedrooms.

"Oh, hi Herm!" she said in an almost cheerful voice.Hermione glared at her.

"What did you do to Ron?" she asked, standing in the doorway.Lavender cocked her head sideways.

"I haven't seen him all day!" cried Lavender, laughing, "Why, what's wrong with him?"

"He just proposed to you, and you said no you nutcase!" cried Hermione, taking a seat on the bed next to Lavender, "What's with that?"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANY SUCH THING!" exclaimed Lavender, who jumped off the bed, and ran from the room.Hermione sat in the room for a second, until she heard footsteps.It was Cho Chang.

"Hullo Hermione." She said flatly, coming and sitting in a chair across the room, "I came in here to regain some of my composure.That husband of yours is something else!"

"That's good." Said Hermione, trying not to look at Cho.She had never liked her; it was very hard to like Cho Chang, her husband's once-long-gone-crush from their 4th year.It was all to obvious Cho liked him now though.But what woman didn't?Harry was a very handsome man, who had a kind personality, and was able to make anyone laugh.Hermione saw more than that in Harry.It was the way he looked into her eyes when they were about to kiss.It was the way he could comfort her when she had a hard day.It was the way…

"Earth to my wife!" came a voice.Hermione snapped out of her trance. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry…" she said, kissing him lightly on the nose.Harry just smiled at her.

"We got to the bottom of Ron's little problem," said Harry, laughing.Hermione put on her questioning look.

"He had asked Parvati Patil, see, she and Lavender look so much a like, and they are wearing the same outfits, and she had fired the spell, oh sheesh, that was hilarious!" he cried, busting out with more laughter.Hermione couldn't help but crack a smiled.

"So?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.Harry stopped laughing.

"So what?" he asked, also raising his eyebrows.Hermione gave him a you-know-what-I-mean kind of look, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh Herm, they're getting married!" he exclaimed, taping her nose.Hermione kissed his finger.Harry leaned forward to kiss her.As he did, Hermione had a flashback come to her:

_"Harry, I love you," said Hermione, kissing her husband, her white wedding dress sweeping across the floor.As she pulled away, she saw that sparkle in Harry's eye.He had done something she wasn't going to like…_

_"What?" he asked, seeing her looking into his eyes.She just smiled at him._

_"Nothing…" she said, kissing him on the nose, "I just know you did something I'm not going to like…"_

_Their wedding song came on.It was time for the first dance of the night._

_"From this moment, life has begun," sang Hermione.She loved this song; after all, almost every girl wanted it as her wedding song.She looked up at Harry, and saw, in those eyes, the true happiness he had.It was more than happiness; it was something she would never be able to describe._

__Back in regular time, Harry pulled away."Sheesh, now I know why I married you!" he laughed, joking.Hermione punched him playfully in the arm.

"I don't kiss that good." She muttered, standing up.She then saw that Cho was still in the room.

"Oh, your still here!" exclaimed Hermione, "I'm sorry if we got so into each other that we left you out!"

Cho rolled her eyes and left the room.Hermione smirked and turned back to Harry.

"Time for the wedding, no?" she asked, walking out of the room.Harry followed closely behind his wife, all the way out to the garden.

When they reached the patio, Hermione gasped.There were about 200 people there!How could they all have fit?

"Herm, come on, get inline!" said Ginny.Hermione watched Harry take his seat in the crowd, and went to stand with the Best Man, who happened to be Vincent Crabbe.

"Hullo." Said Hermione shortly, not wanting to touch the fat slim ball.Crabbe had obviously tried to flatten his greasy hair with more grease, because it was darker than usual.

"Hi HER-MY-OW-NINNY!" he practically yelled.Everyone turned to look at him."Sorry," he muttered.

"Come on Hermione!Join arms!" whispered Ginny.The music for the Ushers and Bridesmaids had started.

"GO!" she hissed, pushing Hermione and Crabbe forward.Hermione took his arm, reluctantly, and they went down the aisle.

She could hear Harry snickering as they got to the altar.She shot him a quick, 'Don't-laugh-at-me' glance, and he shut up.

Hermione walked up the stairs, and smiled at Draco, the groom.He smiled back at her.In their 6th year, Harry and Hermione had made friends with Draco.Now they forgot they were ever enemies.

"Don't worry!" whisper Hermione, smiling one more time, "Just go through with it, you love her!"

"Yeah, but I don't think her parents want her to," he muttered, pointing at Mrs. Weasley.She was sobbing hysterically, and it looked like she was saying, "My baby is marrying a Malfoy!"

Hermione laughed, and winked."Go through with it." Was all she said, before everyone else was up by the altar.

'Here Comes the Bride' came on, and Hermione looked over at the patio door.As if on cue, Ginny came walking out.The wind blew her veil over to one side, revealing a wide grin on her face.Hermione heard a strange singing from the one side of the garden.She saw Fred, Rebecca, and George all singing, "Here comes the Bride, all fat and wide…"

Hermione caught Rebecca's eye, and they stopped.She looked back at Ginny, who had just been 'given away' by her father.She approached the altar, and Draco took her hand.

"Dearly beloved…" said the priest, "We are gathered her today…"

Hermione blocked the rest of this out.She watched the look on Draco's face as Ginny said, "I do."Then it came to Draco's turn.

"Do you Draco Malfoy, promise to love, care, and keep Ginny, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I…I…" stuttered Draco.Mrs. Weasley stopped crying and narrowed her eyes at him, "I…I…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" yelled Rebecca.Hermione couldn't help herself, she let out a giggle.

"I do." Said Draco finally, swallowing.Hermione smiled, and saw a look of relief on Ginny's face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss the bride!" cried the priest.Draco leaned over, and swept Ginny into a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered as they left the house on their brooms.None of them ever figured that Ginny would marry Draco.But it happened, and it would stay like this.She was Ginny Malfoy, Hermione was Hermione Potter, and Lavender Brown was soon to be Lavender Weasley.

"What a day…" muttered Harry, flopping down onto their bed at their house.Hermione lay down next to him.

"You telling me!" she cried, laughing, "I thought Draco was going to sprint from the altar!"

Harry rolled over and kissed her lightly on the lips.When they pulled away, Hermione smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day that we'd all go with each other," she muttered, kissing him again.But Harry stopped.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up.Hermione sat up too.

"I mean, look at us!We're married!I only dreamed of it!" she said, "And look at all of our friends!Ginny and Draco, Rebecca and George, Penelope and Percy, Ron and Lavender…I never thought I'd see it!"

"Well, I never thought about it," muttered Harry, obviously thinking, "But, alls well that ends well!"

"Yep." Said Hermione, flopping back down on the bed, "Yeah, goodnight."

"G'Night." 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Rebecca O' Ryan.


End file.
